To Whom It May Concern
by orintheus
Summary: War AU. Slight Virion/Libra. Letter fic: Virion as a high-ranking soldier, Libra as a priest.


My Dearest Libra,

Just before the day had ended my eyes were treated to a beautiful view of the sunset down at the Border Sands. Yet, I would give up a thousand sunsets if it meant being with you. I hope the children are well, I miss them terribly.

-Stunning Rose Virion

* * *

Virion,

It was good to hear from you. The children are as well as they can be, they took the news of your departure rather hard and only now have understood your absence. I hope the Bible I have given you guides you in your darkest days. Your letter was extravagant, as always, you know me, I am only a humble servant of God. A man of the cloth, I've lived my years as such.

May God Keep You Safe,

Libra

* * *

My Dearest Libra,

My friend, in my recent brush with death I have been thinking about my life, the paths I've taken, the ones I didn't. Admittedly, throughout my life I have been, less than stellar when it came to my responsibilities. I look back and think in regret what I could have been but am not the least bit disappointed in what I have become. The people of Rosanne think of me as a coward and though there isn't much I can do, I will fight for my people's respect as I have yours.

-Stunning Rose Virion

* * *

Virion,

Your sense of duty has always been a trait I've admired from afar. Had she been there, I'm sure Cherche would've been happy to hear those words. We are two very different people and although I've had my doubts I do so enjoy your company (my status as a priest prevents me from saying anymore than that).

As I am writing this letter, the children are going through an awful bug that's been going around. I've had to knit their mittens, prepare soups and such but the smiles on their faces make up for the work.

Godspeed,

Libra

* * *

My Dearest Libra,

Your letter brought great joy to me, I remember that ravishing moment I laid eyes on you. I had thought of you as a woman but you never once rebuked me for it. I am eternal grateful for your friendship in these trying times. I hope we could continue it as the war ends.

-Stunning Rose Virion

* * *

Virion,

We shall meet the end together. I have sent you some drawings the children made especially for you. I hope that you and your faction are well.

Winter has been harsh but it is nothing I can't handle. I am surrounded by love and that is all I can ask for.

In God's grace,

Libra

* * *

My Dearest Libra,

The children's drawings are magnificent. My unit was very happy to see them, they bring out colour in this dreary time.

The days are hot and continue unending, as torture often takes the form of such. We stopped by an impoverished village a few days ago for supplies, the sight would've made you weep. The children had nothing, their parents struggling to make ends meet. Perhaps we should start a charity here?

I can no longer stand the thought of children suffering for adult's mistakes.

-Stunning Rose Virion

* * *

Virion,

I was very saddened by the news, perhaps it is time we adults pay the price for the damage we have caused the younger generation. Though it is not my place to judge people, we are all God's children. As such we are all sinners. But I feel as though we owe that much to those who have done nothing to deserve this war.

Godspeed,

Libra

* * *

My Dearest Libra,

How my heart burned when I thought of your passion. As you have no doubt heard the war is at its end. I don't know if you can recall my first letter to you, the one about the sunset, my how beautiful it looks now on the last day. All those oranges and tender pinks. I have tried to sketch a picture of it. It's not perfect but I wish for you to have it.

I am shipping out tomorrow. Bring the children, I must see them, hold them. Let them know I am safe and that I am taking the first ship home. It has been lovely, to see my fellow men work so hard. Chrom is truly something else.

I have only one wish for the future though, to be with you until the end of my days.

Yours Truly,

Virion


End file.
